Anarchistic Concept
by stranger12
Summary: What if Andrew Friton was the school's first boy student?


**St. Trinian's – Anarchistic Concept**

What if Andrew Friton was the school's first boy student?

* * *

Andrew didn't know what his dad was about, throwing him to the wolves and into a girls' school. Girls! All girls! What would he even do at a–? Oh darn it, he hated it at first glance, and he wished his dad would change his mind, but the man was adamant, and so Andrew had no choice but to go along with it.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be surrounded by pretty girls all day long, it was just that he had heard some stories about St. Trinian's. His mates had girlfriends and sisters who went there and had gone there, and the little they knew and told him made him wonder why his dad wanted him there in the first place. Surely he had to know what kind of place his aunt ran, and that Andrew would be easy pickings for the vicious animals that attended the school.

So yes, Andrew was resigned but unhappy about it.

Not that the girls themselves helped any.

The first one he met was Kelly Jones, a beautiful, statuesque girl (girl! Woman), the Head Girl, in fact. Andrew didn't even want to know what she had had to do in order to achieve such a role in the school, because it was bound to be bad and terrifying.

She grinned at him just so, therefore he knew he was making the right choice by not asking much about herself, and by believing fuck all that the all too sweet girls told him. They were demons in disguise, is what they were!

They called him sweet and pinched his cheeks, and he wanted so much to run away from them all, from his creepy aunt, from the cruddy teachers, all of it.

Now, if only he hadn't been raised by his cowardly father, he might have had a chance in life, maybe grown a spine, but such was life, and such was his life.

Things were about as bad as he thought they were going to be, with the girls living their lives and tormenting his, to hiding his clothes every time he took a shower (and after the second time, there was no reason to be ashamed of his nakedness, and after they screamed a few times and threw things at him, they continued doing it, and he kept walking back to his bed in his naked glory), putting the nastiest things in his food (too bad for them his mates had been even worst about that, and he'd managed to develop something of an iron stomach), attempting to get him drunk (his dad liked drinking, and had taught Andrew how to handle himself just fine), pretending they wanted to seduce him (which made no sense whatsoever, they were so transparent about it), on and on.

Andrew was on his last legs, emotionally, but after two months living on edge, he felt like he was starting to grow on the girls. Like a fungus, which he thought spoke just as well about them as it did about him. Even Kelly seemed to like him somewhat, in her cool girl manner, that is. Andrew didn't quite understand what was her deal, but he liked her – she was tough, and when she looked at him, he knew his dad was done one good thing by making hi go to St. Trinian's, and that was to give him the chance to become a man.

"I am shocked you have managed to stay on so long" – Kelly commented one night when everyone around them was already shit faced.

"I'm shocked I'm still alive and sane" – she snorted – "Ish"

"Come now, you are the first boy at St. Trinian's, we could not possibly go easy on you"

"No, I suppose not"

"Are you staying on?"

"I've made it this far, I want to see it through now" – she gave him a look, and when he showered the next day and his clothes remained just when he had left them, unlike every other time for the last couple of months.

He was finally a St. Trinian's, and that– That was scarier than anything else he'd experienced and witnessed in his short tenure there.

After the entire Girl With a Pearl Earring debacle (that Andrew had to admit was absolutely brilliant, if incredibly risky and criminal), he partied with the girls, drank far over his limit, and giggled with them as the band played wonderfully.

"Still thinking about leaving?" – Kelly questioned as Andrew crawled into his bed.

"Might as well stay on" – he managed to say before he fell asleep.

The girls wrote on his face, but it was much nicer than the other times they'd done it, so he didn't punish them much for it.

Didn't mean Kelly didn't look at him with pride, though.

* * *

In which Annabelle is a boy, but her dad's still a dick bag.


End file.
